1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to locking systems and more specifically it relates to a door lock system. The door lock system utilizes a dual rack and pinion assembly operable by inner and outer turn knobs in combination with a key lock, which will lock and unlock a door at a number of locations about the door frame, so that it will strengthen the door against forced entry. The door lock system can be built into all kinds of single and double door entry units in buildings. The number of lock locations about the frame can vary depending upon the type of single or double doors used in the entry unit of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous locking devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 639,325 to Eyster; 1,366,015 to Morris; 1,567,811 to Murphy and 1,634,933 to Dalton all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.